Kongu
Malline:Monitl/Kongu-Matoran|Matoran Malline:Monitl/Kongu-Toa Inika|Toa Inika Malline:Monitl/Kongu-Toa Mahri|Toa Mahri||true Kongu oli Turaga Mataun oikeanpuoleinen Matoran ja Le-Koron Gukko-ilmavoimien johtaja lemmikki Gukkonsa Kan kanssa. Hän kutsuu itseään "Nopeimmaksi lehtijuoksijaksi! Ikinopeaksi pilotiksi! Kutojaksi! Kartantekijäksi!" Mata Nui Online Gamessa. Hän on synnynäinen lintujenkäsittelijä ja tekee parhaansa kaikessa mitä tekeekin. Hän johti Ilmavoimia jonka muodosti Boreas, Orkahm, Shu,Taiki ja Vira. Elämäkerta Matoran Metru Nui thumb|left|200px|Kongu [[Nidhikin ja Krekan ahdistelemana.]] Metru Nuilla Kongu työskenteli Kourujen valvojana Le-Metrun laidalla. Hän käytti turkoosia Rurua, mutta tuntemattomasta syystä se korvattiin myöhemmin turkoosilla Mirulla. Rynnätessään kerran Kouruasemalle hän löysi Tuyetin murhaaman Le-Matoranin ruumiin. Kun Teridax oli esiintyi Turaga Dumena, Nidhiki ja Krekka uhkasivat hänet kääntämään sen kourun suunnan jossa kolme Toa Metrua olivat, hänellä ei ollut muuta mahdollisuutta kuin kääntää se. Myöhemmin hänet laitettiin Matoransäiliöön ja lopulta uudet Turagat herättivät hänet Mata Nuilla. Mata Nui thumb||left|Kongu sen jälkeen kun hän oli heikentynyt [[Matoransäiliössä.]] Teridaxin Rahi-hyökkäysten aikaan Kongusta tuli loistava lintujen käsittelijä ja hänet nimitettiin Gukko-ilmavoimien kapteeniksi. Hän johti sekundanttinsa Takuan Gukko-linnulla Nui-Rama pesään pelastaakseen monia Le-Matoraneja ja yhden Onu-Matoranin, Taipun, jotka Nui-Ramat olivat vieneet Toa Lewan komennossa, joka oli Makutan komennossa, olivat kaapanneet. Kongu lensi pesään kun Takua ampui kuumeisesti Kiekkoja lähestyviin Nui-Ramoihin. Mutta kun he pääsivät pesään, he jäivät vangiksi muiden kanssa. Ainoastaan Onuan tuleminen pelasti heidät ja Lewan. Myöhemmin Kongu johti Ilmavoimat Kini-Nuille auttamaan Kirjurin Komppaniaa. Bohrok-parvet Bohrokien aikaan hän ja Tamaru olivat ainoat kaksi Matorania jotka pääsivät pakoon Le-Korosta Bohrokien hyökkäystä. Kaikki muut Le-Matoranit olivat parven orjia. Jälleen kerran viimeiset Le-Matoranit liittoutuivat Takuan kanssa. Nuparun, Onu-Korolaisen insinöörin kanssa, joka oli tuonut Boxoreita, he laativat suunnitelman. Kongu ja Tamaru johtivat joitakin Le-Matoraneja ansaan kun Nuhvok repi puita maasta. Vihdoin ja viimein he saivat johdettua Le-Matoranit ja Turaga Mataun avomaalle. Ja sitten, Matoranit hyökkäsivät, Boxorit ryntäsivät esiin ja Takua repi Kranan Mataun kasvoilta. Kun kaikki Kranat saatiin pois, kylä pelastui. Bohrok-Kalien päihittämisen jälkeen Turaga Matau valitsi Kongun ja Tamarun kylän Kolhii-mestareiksi. He eivät kuitenkin päässeet finaaliin. Hän auttoi rakentamaan veneitä jouduttaakseen hänen ja muiden Matoranien paluuta metru Nuille. Toa Inika Metru Nuille paluun jälkeen Kongu lähti etsimään Toa Nuvia. YhdessäJallerin, Hahlin, Matoron, Hewkiin ja Nuparun kanssa, he matkustivat etelään maasillalle Karzahnille. Heidät kaapattiin ja Karzahni pakotti heidät pitämään uusia naamioita. Kongu kieltäytyi tarjotusta naamiosta, valiten Suletun, jonka he olivat löytänyt aikaisemmin. Myöhemmin he kohtasivat Matoranin ,joka teki kuusi kanisteria ja he pakenivat kanistereissa. Kun he seilasivat kanistereissa kohti Voya Nuita, Punainen tähti heidän yläpuolellaan laukaisi kuusi salamaniskua kanistereita kohti, muuttaen Kongun ja kumppanit Toiksi. Siellä Matoro huomasi, että heidän kasvonsa hohtivat, jos he irroittivat naamionsa. Kuitenkin, Jaller huomasi, että Kongun naamio toimi samoin kuin ennenkin. Aluksi kongu "kuuli", kun Jaller ajatteli Muakoiden hyökkäystä ja sai siten tietää, ettei osannut kääntää naamiovoimaansa pois päältä. Myöhemmin hän oli allapäin saatuaan tietää, että Nuparu oli saanut Lentämisen naamion. Sitten hän kuitenkin päätti opetaa Nuparun lentämään. Seuraavaksi Toa Inikat taistelivat Vezokia vastaan ja Kongu kuvaili hänen mieltään tuholaiskuopaksi. Kun Toa Inikat kohtasivat Voya Nuin puolustusryhmän, Kongu oli samassa ryhmässä Velikan, Garanin ja Nuparun kanssa. Voitettuaan vartioivat Nektannit, he löysivät Toa Nuvien naamiot. Myöhemmin Pirakat ja Brutaka yllättivät heidät, mutta heidän liittolaisensa saapuivat. Avak vangitsi Kongun ilmaa imevään häkkiin. Kongu lähetti rönsyileviä ajatuksia mielensä läpi ja kun häkki katosi, Kongu laittoi ilmanpaineen kasvamaan Avakin ympärillä kunnes hän kaatui. Kuitenkin Hakann ja Thok päihittivät hänet myöhemmin käyttämällä Brutakan voimia. Toisessa taistelussa kahta Pirakaa vastaan, Nuparu kantoi Kongua lentäessään mutta he kumpikin putosivat Thokin lumoojanäyn takia. Myöhemmin Toa inikat laskeutuivat Elämän naamion portaikkoa. Kun he saapuivat kummaliselle vyöhykkeelle Kongu kohtasi Makuta Teridaxin.Kun huoleton ajatus täytti hänen mielensä, hänen Zamor-laukaisimensa ampui itsestään, tappaen Makutan. Tämän jälkeen heidän viholisensa muttuivat Toa Nuviksi, saaden Toat järkyttymään ja pelkäämään voimiaan. Jotkut keskustelivat pitäisikö heidän jatkaa, mutta Toa Inikat jatkoivat Toa Nuvien kadotessa heti, kun he lähtivät paikasta. Kongu tajusi että ne olivat olleet näkyjä, koska hän ei ollut saanut niiltä mitään ajatuksia. Kuljettuaan Kuoleman kammion läpi ja voitettuaan Umbran Toat saapuivat Laavakammion portille. Nuparu loi maanjäristyksen täristääkseen Pirakat pois vartiopaikoiltaan, mutta Kongu käytti pyörremyrskyä puhaltamaan Zaktanin pois. Silta kuitenkin romahti Toien alla. Kun he toipuivat, he menivät Elämän kammioon ja löysivät Vezonin ja Fenrakkin odottamassa heitä. Monien yritysten jälkeen voittaa kaksikko, Kongu loi heidän ympärilleen tyhjiön. Kun sekin osoittautui tehottomaksi, Jaller pani kaksikon putoamaan laavaan. Vezon kuitenkin palasi nyt muodostuneen Kardas-lohikäärmeen kanssa. Jaller ja Kongu lyötiin ulos taistelusta, mutta juuri kun heidän kumppaninsa olivat häviämässä, Jaller käski Kongua tutkimaan Ignikan ajatukset ja painamaan ne Vezonin mieleen. Kongu sai tietää, että naamio halusi Matoron uudeksi vartijaksi. Painaen nämä ajatukset Vezonin mieleen, hullu puoli-Skakdi raivosi ja hämääntyi kylliksi, jotta Jaller kykeni tekemään siirtonsa. Tuli-Toa jähmetti Vezonin ja Kardasin Zamor-kuulalla, jonka Axonn oli antanut hänelle. Kun Matoro otti naamion Vezonilta, Kardas räjäytti häneen päin ja naamio lensi ulos kammiosta. Uudelleenheränneet Pirakat jahtasivat Toia ja naamiota. Sitten naamio vajosi mereen ja Hahli sukelsi sen perään. Naamio oli kuitenkin liian syvällä ja Hahli, joka melkein hukkui, pelastui Matoranin ansiosta, joka mainitsi kaupungin aaltojen alla ennen kuolemistaan. Toat laskeutuivat sitten Kivinuoraa pitkin, josa he taistelivat Zyglakeja vastan ja muuttuivat myöhemmin Toa Mahreiksi. Toa Mahri left|thumb|180px|Kongu Toa Mahrina. Pian muodonmuutoksen jälkeen, Kongu oli ensimmäinen, joka sai naamivoimansa käyttöönsä. Kun 90-metriä pitkä myrkkyankerias hyökkäsi heidän kimppuunsa, hän päätti yrittää lukea sen mieltä. Sen sijaan satoja pienempiä versioita olennosta ympäröi heidät, ja hän jähmettyi yllätyksestä. Taistelu päättyi nopeasti, ja toiset Toa huomasivat surukseen, että heidän naamiovoimansaolivat muttuneet. Myrkkyankerias pääsi nopeasti niskanpäälle, kunnes Hewkii uudelle Painovoiman naamiollaan naulitsi ankeriaan merenpohjaan ja löi sen tajuttomaksi. Tuon kohtaamisen jälkeen tiimi huomasi Mahri Nuin etäällä ja suuntasivat sitä kohti. Niin pian kuin he pääsivät sinne, heitä ammuttiin kuurolla Kiinteytyneitä ilmakuplia, kunnes Jaller suostutteli heidät lopettamaan. Kun Matoro jäi puhumaan Defilakin, Mahri Nuin neuvoston johtajan, kanssa, Kongu ja toiset menivät auttamaan Ilmaleväkenttien vapauttamisessa. Kun he pääsivät sinne, Barrakit hyökkäsivät heidän kimppuunsa meriolentoarmeijoidensa kanssa. Sitten Barrakit veivät viisi Toaa mukanaan lukuisiin meriluoliin ja lähtivät sitten. Vaikka Pridak väitti, että he olivat "vieraita", syvyyden olennot vartioimassa heidän luoliaan tekivät selväksi, ettei heidän ollut tarkoitus lähteä. Kun toiset Toat pakenivat kiireesti, Jaller suuntaasi auttamaan Kongua. Hän ehdotti, että tämä käyttäisi naamiotaan, mutta Kongu ei halunnut tehdä sitä. Viime kerran jälkeen hän pelkäsi, mitä seuraavaksi tulisi. Ollen lopultakin valmis, hän vapautti vedenalaisen pyörremyrskyn ja hajaannutti häntä vartioivat rauskut. Ennen kuin hän tiesi sitä, heidän kimppuunsa hyökkäsi kaksi Barrakia, Carapar ja Kalmah, jotka olivat tulleet tarkistamaan heidät. Konguun osui Merimustekala, ja hän joutui nopeasti ulos taistelusta. Hän olisi kuollut ilman Hahnah-rapua, joka seurasi Jalleria. Se hyppäsi hänen selkäänsä ja tappoi mustekalan, antaen Kongulle tarpeeksi voimaa käyttää naamiotaan. Hän kutsui hirviömäisen, Muinaisen meripedon ajalta, jolloin se surkastui muiden meripetojen takia. Barrakit perääntyivät nopeasti, ja peto jäi taistelemaan heränneen jättiläis-Myrkkyankeriaan kanssa. Kaksi Toaa lähtivät nopeasti välttääkseen yhteenton. Matkalla takaisin Mahri Nuille, Kongu ja Jaller törmäsivät Hewkiihin, Nuparuun ja Hahliin. He olivat juuri olleet Hydraxonin asevarastossa, ja löytäneet lastin Cordak-tykki-nimisiä monipiippuisia aseita. Jokainen Mahri otti yhden, mutta Kongu otti heti kaksi. Kun toiset katsoivat häntä kysysvästi, hän vain sanoi: "Kaksi kättä". Kun he saapuivat Mahri Nuille, he odottivat löytävänsä Matoron odottamassa heitä. Sen sijaan heitä ammuttiin sadoilla kiinteytyneillä ilmakuplilla. Kun Kongu käytti voimiaan työntämään Defilakin valtamereen, Hahli kiersi hänen ympärillään huippunopeasti, repien hänen henkilökohtaisen ilmakuplansa poias häneltä. Kun hänet heitettiin takaisin kaupunkiin, hän pysäytti hyökkäyksen. Sitten he päättivät liittoutua toistensa kanssa, ja tapasivat Matoron. Hän esitteli Maxilosin ja tämän lemmikin Spinaxin. Mitä Toa Mahrit eivät tienneet, oli se, että Makuta oli Maxilosin kehossa, ja hän oli kertonut siitä ainoastaan Matorolle. Sitten Toa Mahrit päättivät hajaantua etsimään Ignikaa. Kongu meni Jallerin, Hewkiin ja Nuparun kanssa, Matoro meni Maxilosin ja Spinaxin kanssa, ja Hahli meni vapaaehtoisesti yksin. Ennen kuin he lähtivät, Defilak kertoi heille, että oli kunnia kun he suojelivat Mahri Nuita, ja sanoi heille, että he voisivat kutsua itseään "Toa Mahreiksi". Tiimi lupasi yrittää ja osoittaa olevansa arvonimen arvoinen. [[Kuva:KonguMahri.jpg|thumb||right|200px|Kongu BIONICLE: Toa Mahrissa]] Myöhemmin, Toa Mahrit hajaantuivat (taas) etsimään Ignikaa Maxilosin ehdotuksesta. Jaller päätti ottaa Kongun mukaansa, Hewkii Nuparun kanssa, ja Matoro meni Maxilosin kanssa. Hahli päätti mennä yksin, koska matkusti nopeammin ilman muita. Matoro varoitti toisia Toia, että Kivinuora täytyisi tuhota tehtävän jatkamiseksi. Kongu ja muut Mahrit evakuoivat Mahri Nuin Matoranit ylös Kivinuoraa tavatakseen Axonnin ja Voya Nuin Matoranit, missä Matoranit löysivät suojan Voya Nuin alaisista luolista, missä he olisivat turvassa Voya Nuin laskeutuessa alkuperäiseen sijaintiinsa kupolissaan. Sitten Axonn antoi Mahreille Toa-maastoryömijän auttamaan heitä. Tuolloin Mahrit suuntasivat alas nuoraa Toa-maastoryömijällä ja suuri yhteenotto heidän, Hydraxonin, Gadunkan, Maxilosin ja Barrakien välillä tapahtui. Tämän yhteenoton aikana Jaller kykeni hankkimaan Elämän naamion haltuunsa ja antamaan sen Matorolle. Sitten Mahrit käyttivät Cordak-tykkejään tuohamaan kivinuoran, ja Voya Nui alkoi laskeutua takaisin kupoliinsa. Voya Nui murskasi Mahri Nuin kivimurskaksi laskeutuessaan. Tähän aikaan Barrakit jahtasivat yhä Toa Mahreja, jotka kiirehtivät alas yrittäen ehtiä reikään, joka yhdisti alapuolella olevan kupolin ja veden, jossa he olivat. Mata Nui kuoli juuri, kun he alkoivat laskeutua. Matoro päätti seurata Voya Nuita, uskoen, että jotain voitaisiin vielä tehdä. Jaller käski Matoroa menemään ilman muuta tiimiä, jotka estäisivät Barrakeja nappaamasta häntä, kun hän menisi ja yrittäisi pelastaa Mata Nuin. Uskoen, että viisi jäljelläolevaa Mahria häviäisivät taistelun Barrakeja vastaan, Jaller päätti vapauttaa Nova-räjähdyksen, joka tappaisi Barrakit... kuten myös kaikki viisi Toaa. Ennen kuin Jaller ehti vapauttaa tuhoavaa energia-aaltoa, Matoro teleporttasi viisi muuta Toa Mahria Metru Nuille ja antoi heille kyvyn hengitää ilmaa. Onneksi Jaller kykeni pidäyttelemään voimiaan. Sitten Vakama ilmestyi ja selitti, mitä Matorolle oli tapahtunut. Sitten Toat alkoivat puolustaa Metru Nuin saarikaupunkia, voittaen samalla kardasin toistamiseen. Kongu ja muut Toa Mahrit Jalleria lukuunottamatta jättivät Metru Nuin etsiäkseen Takanuvaa, mutta palasivat kun eivät löytäneet tätä. Heidän palatessaan Toa Hagahit saapuivat Metru Nuille ja kertoivat Toa Mahreille etä olivat tuhoamassa Coliseumin. Tietämättä Hagahien etsivän Makuta Teridaxia, Kongu ja toiset Mahrit haastoivat heidät taisteluun, mikä päättyi jättiläis-Rahin alkaessa tuhota kaupunkia. Kongu yhdisti voimansa Iruinin, Norikin ja Jallerin kanssa pysäyttääkseen hirviön, ja hän ja Iruini vahtivat Zaktania, Pirakoiden aiempaa johtajaa, joka oli määrätty opastamaan Hagahit Teridaxin luo. Luonne Kuten useimmat Ilman Toat, Kongu on enimmäkseen hauskuutta rakastava ja täynnä nokkeluutta, ja hänellä onkin aina vitsi tai kommentti valmiina. Hän näyttää siltä, joka ei ota työtään Toana aina vakavasti, mutta todellisuudessa hän välittää ystävistään ja tehtävästä. Kongu tulee erityisen hyvin toimeen Toa-toverinsa Nuparun kanssa, aluksi valitelleen ettei saanut Kadinia, Lentämisen naamiota, mutta myöhemmin tarjoten iloisesti auttavansa ystävääsnä oppimaan lentämään, yhtä aikaa huolehtien, ettei Nuparu rikkoisi Lentämisen naamiota puolustuksena hänelle. Kyvyt *'Taidot:' Matoranina Kongu oli taitava Gukko-lentäjä. Hän on myös ketterä Ilman elementaalivoimansa ansiosta. *'Voimat:' Ilman Toa Inikana, Kongun Ilmavoimat olivat kietoutuneet Salamien kanssa. Hänellä näytti olevan joitain ongelmia voimiensa hallitsemissa ajoittain, vahingossa tuoden alas koko Laavakammion portin, jolla hän ja hänen Toa-toverinsa olivat. Kuten muut Inikat, hänen epäluonnollinen alkuperänsä antoi hänelle immuuniuden Pirakoiden Antidermis-virukselle, ja hänen kasvonsa luovuttivat sokaisevaa loistetta, kun hänen Suletunsa irroitettiin. Toa Mahrina hän menetti salamavoimansa ja kykeni hengittämään ainoastaan vettä. Kun Matoro teleporttasi tiiminsä takaisin Metru Nuille, hän antoi heille kyvyn hengittää taas ilmaa. *'Välineet:' Aikanaan Voya Nuilla, Kongu kantoi Laserjousipyssyä ja Zamor-laukaisinta ladattuna Zamor-kuulilla täynnä sähköistä Protodermistä, joita käytettiin ainoastaan parantamaan saaren orjuutetut kyläläiset. Häne laserjousipyssynsä voi ampua energiasalamia, jotka voivat hajottaa kaiken mihin osuvat atoemiksi ilman pienintäkään ääntä tai räjähdystä. Toa Mahrina hän kantaa kahta Cordak-tykkiä, koska hän päätti hylätä Toa-välineensä. *'Naamio:' Matoranina hän käytti turkoosia Rurua Metru Nuilla ja samanväristä Mirua Mata Nuilla. Karzahni vei tämän naamion. Kongun naamio Toa Inikana oli Kanohi Suletu, Telepatian naamio, joka antoi hänen näyttää omia ajatuksiaan ja tutkia toisten mieliä. Tuo naamio, kuten muidenkin Inikoiden naamiot, muuttui orgaanikseksi, kun hänestä tuli Toa Inika. Niinpä hän oppi nopeasti kuinka panna se päälle, ja vielä nopeammin hän oppi, ettei voinut "sammuttaa" sitä. Hän on kateellinen Nuparun naamiosta ja tarjoaa vaihtoa, mutta Nuparu sen jälkeen, kun Nuparu kertoi, että hänen täytyy pitää naamio seurasi siitä joko hyvää tai huonoa, Kongu rauhoittuu ja auttaa ystäväänsä oppimaan lisää lentämisestä. Toa Mahrina hän käyttää Kanohi Zatthia, Kutsumisen naamiota. BIONICLE.comin tilastot Esiintymiset peleissä BIONICLE: Matoran Adventures [[Kuva:MA Matoran Kongu.png|right|thumb|Kongu Matoran Adventuresissa]] BIONICLE:Matoran Adventuresissa Kongu oli ensimmäinen pelattava hahmo, ja hänen täytyi pelastaa Turaga Matau matkaamalla Le-Wahin läpi, kohdaten samalla Bohrokeja ja saastuneita Raheja. Viholliset pystyi voittamaan Bambukiekoilla ja ongelmatehtävät ratkaisemaan Mataun elementaalivoimien avulla. Voya Nui Online Game [[Kuva:Kongu02.jpg|left|thumb|75px|Kongu Voya Nui online Gamessa.]] Voya Nui Online Gamessa Kongu oli yksi kuduesta Toa Inikasta, jota pystyi käyttämään pelattavana hahmona. Hänen voimansa oli Ilma. BIONICLE Heroes [[Kuva:Kongu BH.jpg|right|thumb|125px|Kongu BIONICLE Heroesissa.]] BIONICLE Heroesissa Kongu oli yksi kuudesta pelattavasta Toa Inikasta. hänen aseitaan olivat Ilmakirves, Ilmaleikkuri ja Laserjousipyssy. Hän pystyi loikkamaan pitkiä matkoja, joka on merkitty vihreillä laskeutumispaikoilla. Hän no toiseksi nopein Toista. Muut Internet-pelit thumb|left|60px thumb|94px Kongu on esiintynyt myös Voya Nui Adventuressa, Island Investigationissa, Inika Island Assaultissa, Kongu Gamessa ja The Final Challengessa. Lainauksia Triviaa *Kongu on ainoa tunnettu Matoran, joka on käyttänyt voimallista suurta Kanohia. *Kaikista Toa Inikoista, Kongu oli vähiten halukas etsimään Toa Nuvia. *Kongu oli ensimmäinen tunnetu Ilman Toa, joka käytti epäsymmetristä Kanohia päänaamionaan. *Kongulla on ollut ongelmia käyttää kumpaakin naamiovoimaansa. Settitietoa right|thumb|125px|Toa Inika Kongu settinä Kongu julkaistiin aluksi vuonna 2001 yhtenä McDonaldsin kuudesta BIONICLE-promolelusta, jotka olivat kahdeksanosaisia Mata Nuin Matoran settejä (tuolloin "Tohungoja"). Hän käytti Bambukiekkoa, jossa oli Lewan Kanohi Mirun kuva, jonka pystyi heittämään vetämällä taaksepäin ja vapauttamalla hänen oikean kätensä. Kesällä 2006, Kongu julkaistiin Toa Inika-kanisterisettinä käsittäen 46 osaa, sisältäen neljä sinistä Zamor-kuulaa (tarinassa ne olisivat olleet hopeisia, koska ne sisälsivät sähköistä Protodermistä). Kongu julkaistiin vielä keran elokuussa 2007 74-osaisena Toa Mahri-kanisterisettinä. Hän sisälsi 16 Cordak-minirakettia, joista neljä voitiin laittaa hänen käsivarsiensa takaosaan kun kaksitoista oli jo valmiina hänen kahden Cordak-tykkinsä piipuissa. Minifiguuriversioita Toa Inika ja Toa Mahri Kongusta julkaistiin vuosina 2006 ja 2007, vastaavasti. Toa inika Kongu minifiguuri esiintyi Pirakan vartioasema- ja Pirakan linnoitus-leikkiseteissä. Toa mahri Kongu minifiguuri esiintyi kuitenkin ainoastaan Toa-maastoryömijä-leikkisetissä ja käytti uudelleenvärjättyä Kanohi Volitakia eikä Zatthia, joista jälkimmäistä ei koskaan julkaistu minifiguuurimuodossa. Esiintymiset Kirjat *''BIONICLE Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks'' (takaumassa) *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play'' *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of The Pit'' *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''Alkuperäinen BIONICLE-opas'' *''BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated'' Novellit ja jatkotarinat *''The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet *''Destiny War'' *''Dwellers In Darkness *''Reign of Shadows'' (vaihtoehtoismaailmassa) Sarjakuvat *''Challenge of the Rahi'' *''Secret of the Swarm'' *''Vengeance of Axonn'' (siluettina) *''Showdown'' *''A Cold Light Dawns'' *''In Final Battle'' *''Web Comic'' (sivurooli) *''Sea of Darkness'' (sivurooli) *''Battle in the Deep!'' *''The Death of Mata Nui'' *''Death of a Hero'' Muut kaanoniset *''Mata Nui Online Game'' *''Bohrok Online Animaatiot'' *''Bohrok-Kal Online Animaatiot'' (sivurooli) *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' *''BIONICLE 2: Metru Nuin taru'' Epäkaanoniset *''BIONICLE: Matoran Adventures'' *''Toa Inika -mainosanimaatio'' *''2006 Leikkisetti -mainosanimaatio'' *''Voya Nui Online Game'' *''Voya Nui Adventure'' *''Island Investigation'' *''Piraka Online Animaatiot'' *''Inika Island Assault'' *''BIONICLE Heroes'' *''Kongu Game'' *''The Final Challenge'' *''BIONICLE Defenders'' Katso myös *Luokka:Kongun kuvat Ulkoisia linkkejä *Toa Inika Kongun ohjeet *Toa Mahri Kongun ohjeet de:Kongu es:Kongu en:Kongu pl:Kongu Luokka:Ilman Toa Luokka:Hahmot Luokka:Toa Inika Luokka:Toa Mahri